Chrysalide
by Uzuki Chiharu
Summary: Le retour de Rin ne fait pas que des heureux. Un chaton croise le chemin d'un papillon, et Rei sait que son senpai les aime beaucoup. "Tu es venu pour le chat ?" Ça les étonnerait tous les deux qu'il vienne pour une autre raison. - MakoRei
1. Butterfly's Blues

**Titre** : Effet Papillon  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora n'est pas encore passée !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ouji Kouji !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Merci d'avoir cliquée! ^o^  
Free est le laboratoire idéal pour s'essayer a un genre sur lequel je n'ai jamais écris, la romance ou plus précisément le yaoi. L'idée m'est venue en pensant au statut de Rei par rapport aux autres, et à ce que le retour de Rin pourrait faire comme changement au sein du groupe. J'ai toujours aimée Rei & Makoto, mais il faut l'avouer qu'il y a un grand fossée entre eux, tout comme avec Haruka. Sans Nagisa, Rei ne serait même pas là en plus. Ca donne matière à écrire, tout ça, nee?  
Enfin, je vous confierais de plus ample détails dans les chapitres suivant! Pour le moment, place au prologue!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Butterfly's Blues**

_Comment se lie-t-on aux gens ?_

_Ca n'a rien à voir avec le Destin, la Fortune, ou autre chose du genre. Tout n'est qu'une question de disponibilité._

_Cet élève qui se présente à vous lors de votre première année en primaire est votre voisin. Vous découvrez plus tard qu'il prend le même chemin que vous pour rentrer. Qu'il habite pas très loin de chez vous, en plus._

_Vous avez le temps de lui parler pendant les cours, sur le chemin du retour, et vous n'avez que 5 minute à faire pour aller chez lui. A force, le courant passe bien._

_Ainsi, vous venez de vous faire un ami d'enfance._

_Les groupes se forment, les personnalités se forgent, et si la chance est avec vous, vos amitiés survivent à vos années scolaire. _

Rei avait pris l'habitude d'être le plus souvent seul sans en souffrir pour autant. Il a eu des amis au fils de ses classes, des liens éphémères qui se sont effacé lors de son entrée au lycée, ne laissant que des souvenirs auquel il pouvait songer, de temps en temps, comme n'importe qui.

Il a toujours eu l'habitude de faire des excursions au centre-ville pour voir de belles choses, et son lieu favoris était le jardin en plein air. Il comptait y aller à l'origine, puis il s'est rappelé de l'existence d'un aquarium.

C'est ainsi qu'il c'était retrouvé ici, dans cet océan en suspension, façonné par la main de l'Homme qui permettait à ses congénères de profiter de la vue des créatures marines et ce même sans être aussi expérimenté que Haruka avec le liquide aqueux.

_Voir de jolie chose._ Il pensa aux méduses, qui voguaient en ce moment même devant ses yeux grands ouverts, pareil à ceux d'un enfant.

Elles étaient magnifiques, à se déplacer gracieusement, de toutes sortes et couleur.

« Comme c'est beau… »

Laissa-t-il échapper dans sa contemplation, sans remarquer que l'on arrivait par derrière. En effet, deux enfant se jetèrent littéralement sur le verre de l'aquarium pour coller leur visage contre ce dernier.

« Regarde, celle-là ! Elle est super jolie, il faut que Nii-chan la voie !

_ Ren, Ran, ne parlez pas si fort ! S'éleva une voix, derrière eux »

« Nii-chan » arriva en vitesse pour empêcher les deux plus jeune de faire plus de bruits.

« Makoto-senpai ? »

L'attention de la fratrie se reporta sur l'autre adolescent.

« Ah, bonjour Rei !

_ Bonjour…

_ C'est mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, Ren et Ran. Dit-il en présentant les susnommé, Dites-lui bonjour ! »

Au lieu de ça, les enfants fixèrent l'autre lycéen comme si c'était un alien. La fille le pointa même du doigt, en disant :

« Elles sont bizarre ces lunettes. »

Cette réflexion lui fit autant d'effets que si une flèche lui avait transpercé le corps, et pas celle de Cupidon.

« Voyons Ran, ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu dis ! Excuse-toi !

_ Pardon. Fit la fille avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable

_ Ran, regarde, y'en a des bizarres là-bas ! S'écria le garçon en pointant un autre aquarium du doigt »

Sans plus de cérémonie, les enfants s'en allèrent vers d'autres aventures, laissant leurs ainés ensemble. Makoto adressa un sourire désolé à Rei, qui n'avait pas l'air aussi réactif que d'habitude.

« Désolé pour elle, elle dit souvent des bêtises…

_ Ce n'est pas grave… répondit-il en souriant

_ …Nagisa n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Bah, non.

_ Ah, je vois… »

Un silence naquit entre eux, qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire en réalité. Makoto sentait que son kohai n'allait pas trop bien, et n'avait pas envie de le laisser tout seul. Puis, il pensa aux enfants, et au fait que le membre de son club avait énormément de connaissance : une visite guidée ?

« Dit, ça te plairait de venir avec nous ? »

Rei ouvrit des yeux ronds :

« Je pense que tu pourrais nous dire des tas de choses sur les poissons et ça plairait aux enfants. Enfin, tu n'y es pas obligé…

_ Ok. »

Rei retroussa ses lunettes avec son style habituel, avant de sourire fièrement. Et c'est ainsi que bien plus tard…

« Quoi, les méduses c'est surtout de l'eau ?

_ Et oui, c'est pour ça que-

_ Mais pourquoi elles bougent si c'est que de l'eau ?

_ Et bien en réalité-

_ Ça veut dire qu'on peut les boire ? »

Ran ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, le bombardait de question tout en le promenant d'un aquarium a un autre, alors que Ren, tout calme, s'accrochait au bras de son frère qui souriait en les regardant faire.

C'aurait pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps, si Ran ne c'était pas arrêté d'un seul coup, manquant de faire tomber Rei par la même occasion, qui était sur ses talons.

« C'est Haru-nii, là-bas ! »

Elle montra du doigt l'intéressé, qui fixait un des aquariums avec une fascination hors du commun. Même Rin, qui était actuellement à ses côté, n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son état de transe que lui provoquait toute cette eau réunis au même endroit.

Les Tachibana s'envolèrent comme une nuée d'oiseaux à la vue de ce dernier, les enfants se ruant sur le noiraud, le sortant enfin de son état second. Rei se sentit obliger de suivre le mouvement.

« Haru, Rin ! Salut !

_ Salut, Makoto. Répondit l'adolescent qui ne se faisait pas étouffer par des enfants

_ 'lut… parvint à dire Haru alors que Ren & Ran le serraient trop fort »

C'était à son tour de parler, mais aucun mot ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

Devant lui, il y avait un nuage de mots, des noms communs et propre, verbes, adjectif et adverbes, accompagné par des rires, qui augmentaient, se mélangeaient, sans qu'ils n'y trouvent ne serait-ce qu'une petite place pour y rajouter les siens. Ce qu'il trouvait à dire s'écrasait dans cet espace alors qu'ils n'y étaient même pas encore parvenus.

« Bon, j'y vais ! »

Les autres le dévisagèrent, alors qu'il souriait faussement, tout en rajoutant :

« Portez-vous bien ! »

A ce mots, il sentit que plus rien ne le retenait.

De nouveau à l'air libre, Rei prit une grande inspiration comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant tout ce temps, et alla droit devant : le passage piéton menait à un petit parc, avec un banc qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et où il prit le plaisir de s'effondrer.

Il avait la tête vide, ses iris améthyste braqué sur le ciel, un sentiment amer dans le cœur, auquel il c'était pratiquement accoutumé ces derniers temps.

Et qui s'accumulait en lui

Puis quelque chose.

Un corps léger voletait autour de lui, provoquant une légère ventilation.

Ça se posa sur le bout de son nez. Il était tout blanc, avec deux points à chaque aile.

Un papillon.

Il cligna des yeux. Le papillon partit.

Un soupir. Le monde continuait de tourner.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Pas maintenant. Il était sorti pour éviter ça.

Le jardin en plein air devait encore être ouvert, ou le jardin botanique tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il…

« Miiii… »

...une petite créature à la fourrure noire se tenait à côté de lui, dans une boite en carton. Le papillon c'était envolé, juste après s'être installé sur son museau.

Rei ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ce pelage ébène et luisant, qui brillait au soleil, et de ses mirettes qui venaient de rencontrer les siennes pour ne plus les lâcher.

C'est avec une fascination qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps qu'il se rapprocha du petit animal qui ne fit aucun geste, mise à part s'asseoir calmement.

Sa main s'approcha de la créature dont l'attention se concentra sur cette dernière, sans pour autant le griffer, chose que l'humain craignait actuellement. Elle put se poser sans encombre sur la tête velue du chaton qui miaula en retour.

_« Utsukushi… »_

* * *

« Nagisa-kun, tu sais comment on s'occupe d'un chat ? »

Rei était précédemment entré dans un état second qui l'avait incité à prendre la boule de poil : encore propre et plutôt tactile, il avait été abandonné récemment et n'avait pas encore souffert des dangers de la ville en tant que chat de gouttière. Maintenant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras et que ses griffes s'accrochaient aux manches de sa chemise, il regrettait un peu son geste mais ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner un chaton aussi beau.

Son portable tenait sur son épaule, alors qu'il positionnait le chaton pour qu'il ne lui fasse plus mal et à cet instant précis il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu l'appeler une fois chez lui. En ce moment, tout allait de travers, surtout dans sa tête.

« T'A ADOPTER UN CHAT, REI-CHAN ?! »

Une chance que le chat ne gesticula pas malgré ce cri qui avait endommagé le tympan de son nouveau maitre.

« Ou-oui…

_ Mais c'est génial ! Il a déjà un nom ? Il faudrait qu'on aille le voir ! S'écria-t-il, Mais j'ai jamais eu de chat ! C'est surtout Mako-chan qui s'y connait, demande-le lui !»

Il était à mi-chemin entre la gare et l'aquarium.

Il pouvait faire demi-tour.

Les retrouver en chemin.

Leur montrer ce chaton.

Qui attirera leur attention, à petits comme grands.

Tout le monde voudra le caresser.

Il avait encore le temps, pour tout ça.

Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Pas maintenant.

Parce que, ça arrivera de toute façon.

« Oh, ça ira, je vais me débrouiller. Je te laisse, Nagisa-kun. Et salut Gou-san de ma part !

_ Ok, Rei-chan ! »

Une fois le portable en poche, le chaton miaula différemment. Il devait avoir faim, même s'il était à la rue depuis peu de temps.

Le bleuté chercha du regard un endroit ou lui acheter quelque chose tout en réfléchissant à quoi prendre, embarrassés.

* * *

Après être rentrée à la maison, Ren & Ran racontèrent à leur parent tout ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant leur sortie, mais aussi leur rencontre avec Haruka et Rin, lors du diner.

Ran rajouta même, toute fière, que les méduses c'étaient de l'eau, mais son grand-frère la corrigea :

« Elles sont constitué d'eau a…90%. Il me semble.

_ C'est presque pareil… bouda-t-elle

_ C'est, différent, quand même. Dit-il en souriant »

Oui.

L'ambiance était _presque_ pareille. Il y avait une petite différence dans le comportement de chacun.

Il se sentait différent, lui aussi.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Rei avait l'air différent, lui aussi. Il l'avait constaté dés les premiers signes. Mais n'avait rien dit.

Il n'en avait même pas ressentis l'envie.


	2. Langage des Signes

**Titre** : Chrysalide  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora n'est pas encore passée !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ouji Kouji !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Comme vous l'aurez remarquer, j'ai trouvée un titre que je trouve plus jolie. J'ai toujours aimé ce mot, "chrysalide". Il sonne bien, et convient parfaitement au personnage et a l'histoire, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux.  
Ce chapitre est dans le même ton que le prologue, et j'avoue qu'il est plutôt court. Mais bon, il vaut mieux écrire ce qu'il faut plutôt que de se forcer d'écrire jusqu'à atteindre un nombre exacte de mot. Laissons nous porter par l'instinct~!

* * *

**Langage des Signes**

Rei ne se demandait même plus comment il avait terminé avec toutes ces affaires uniquement pour son nouveau colocataire, qui découvrait son nouvel environnement. Arrivé à l'appartement, la petite bête c'était avancé, fébrile, regardant en tous sens pour créer ses premiers repères.

Puis, il avait commencé à trottiner un peu partout. Son maitre déposait son sac de course sur le plancher tout en s'asseyant sur ce dernier, soufflant un bon coup.

A l'origine, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de nourriture. Il voulait aller dans une supérette, pour prendre une boite de sardine. Mais il se ravisa, à cause des arêtes. Et il tomba sur une animalerie.

De fil en aiguille, il se vit affublé de croquette pour chat, de jouet, d'un petit panier et d'une petite litière. La vendeuse faisait _très bien_ son travail.

Rentrer chez lui avec tous ces objets et son petit animal sous son bras fut une vraie tare, mais il était de retour à la maison, maintenant.

Il avait acheté tout ça, comme s'il allait le garder. Ses mirettes violacées fixaient ses emplettes, juste à côté de ses jambes négligemment disposées, sa tête cherchant le point d'appui éloigné qu'était le mur, las d'un seul coup, et ne sachant quoi penser de la situation.

Son attention se reporta sur les pas du chaton qui se rapprochaient, l'un des seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'appartement. Il s'assit devant lui, le regardant avec insistance, miaulant pour quémander, de la nourriture, sans aucun doute.

Rei lui lança un sourire tout en se débarrassant de ses chaussures, pour ensuite se relever avec ses commissions. La petite bête recula et le suivit aussitôt, ses petits pas se faisant entendre juste derrière lui. C'était agréable.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet puis déversa les croquettes dans un petit bol, le chaton n'attendit même pas qu'il eut fini pour commencer à manger. Il devait vraiment avoir faim, à moins que cela ne fut de la gourmandise : le bleuté reposa le paquet et l'observa, accroupis.

Cet appartement a toujours été silencieux, quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais dérangé : il n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué combien c'était calme ici, papillonnant à tire d'aile, à droite et à gauche.

Son sourire réapparut quand son nouvel ami eu finis, laissant une portion de nourriture dans le bol. Puis, pendant un instant, le regard du fauve et de l'homo sapiens se rencontrèrent.

Le félin se rapprocha du jeune homme sans encombre, sous le regard conquis du jeune homme : il se mit sur ses genoux, et le chat se dépêcha d'y grimper pour se mettre dans ses bras.

Il se laissait caresser et demandait d'avantage d'affection, en ronronnant gaiement.

Ca avait dû lui manquer.

Beaucoup.

« Tu es seul depuis combien de temps pour être aussi affectueux ? »

Sa voix attira immédiatement son attention, mais bien évidemment, il n'eut qu'un miaulement en guise de réponse.

Mais ces mots qui n'en étaient pas eurent quand même le pouvoir de l'apaiser d'autant plus. Et il continua de le caresser, avec plus d'énergie encore.

Parmi les questions que Rei c'était posé, celle entre le lien des hommes et des animaux en faisaient partis, ce besoin étrange de leur adresser la parole alors qu'il n'y répondait pas, qu'un fossé résidait toujours entre l'interlocuteur et l'interpellé.

Il c'était mis à jouer avec lui accompagné d'une plume que la vendeuse blonde lui avait offerte, d'une couleur indigo. Il ne disait toujours rien, mais une foule de mot s'accumulait dans sa gorge depuis qu'il lui avait parlé pour la première fois.

Enfin, elle. A force de la voir se contorsionner dans tous les sens, il lui parut évident que ce n'était pas un mâle.

« Comment je vais t'appeler ? »

Pour le coup, elle était trop occupée à tenter d'attraper la plume avec ses petites pattes.

Pris d'une énième envie de la porter, il ramena la petite boule de poil jusqu'à son visage, fixant ses iris cuivrés.

« …Tamako ? »

Et un long listing de nom plus tard…

« J'ai pas d'idée…

_ Miii ! »

Elle était si avide d'affection, se frottant contre sa joue et s'y blottissant.

Ca faisait combien de temps qu'elle était toute seule, pour se comporter ainsi ?

C'était encore un bébé, normale qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un.

_C'est bien parce qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un que l'on s'y accroche._

Et pourquoi c'était-il encombré d'une responsabilité supplémentaire ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse adopter un animal errant un jour.

Son acte irréfléchi ne l'était peut-être pas complétement.

« Si on regardait la télé ? »

Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose pour elle, vu qu'elle continuait de profiter de sa chaleur corporelle, sur ses genoux. En voyant le canapé, Rei pensa qu'il devrait lui acheter de quoi faire ses griffes…

… sa main se fraya un chemin dans sa fourrure, et ses mots s'envolèrent :

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas donné de nom, mais moi j'en ai un. C'est Rei. »

L'animal roula pour se mettre sur le ventre, qu'il se mit à gratouiller : encore plus de ronronnement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les chats, mais chez les humains, c'est un nom de fille. »

Il sourit.

« Tout mes amis ont des noms de filles. C'est plutôt bizarre non ? Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ressemble à des filles. Enfin, peut être que pour toi, on est tous les même.

_ Mraou !

_ Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Demanda Rei, amusé, en la portant à son visage »

Puis, comme si c'était un jeu, il la remit sur ses genoux, là où elle se roula en boule pour recevoir ses caresses.

…puis, pendant un moment, il se demandait pourquoi il parlait autant à un chat.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il parlait dans le vide.

Parce que, même si elle n'y comprenait rien, ses mots l'atteignaient.

En constatant cela, il laissa échapper ces mots :

« Tu sais…je crois que j'en ai assez… »

S'il le pouvait, il resterait dans cette maison avec son chaton sans nom.

Mais tôt ou tard, on y reviendra.

Aujourd'hui c'était Dimanche, demain Lundi.

Le temps passe, de toute façon.

Et cette amertume le fatiguait. Comme une sangsue.

Ce qu'il ressentait était d'une bêtise

Il en avait marre de s'humilier.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de se livrer à quelqu'un, pour avoir des caresses en retour.

De montrer ceci, a qui que ce soit.

C'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas à sortir avec ses congénères.

Peu importe combien il les aimait.

Mais tout était plus facile avec elle…

Peut-être parce qu'elle était incapable de le comprendre complétement… ?

Et de le juger ?

En lui disant ce qu'il savait déjà ?


End file.
